Önző
by Tia-Redmido
Summary: Grimmjow x Ishida fanfic - Grimmjow egy veszélyes banda tagja, ami miatt senki sem mert hozzá közeledni, vagy ujjat húzni vele, kivéve egy valakit: Ishida Uryuut, az osztálytársát. Ezt a kapcsolatot használja fel a Lidércek nevű szervezet, hogy valahogyan árthassanak Grimmjownak. Szerintetek is kissé lehetetlen páros? :D


Önző

Erőteljes elektromos gitár hangja töltötte be a teret. A dobok csak úgy csattogtak, míg a háttérénekesek már belefogtak a hallgatóság beetetésébe. Grimmjow minden idegszálával rákészült, hogy amikor az énekes belekezd az első versszakba, ő is vele üvölthessen. A kedvenc száma volt.

Bumm, már csak két másodperc volt hátra, ő pedig hatalmas levegőmennyiséget szívott a tüdejébe, amikor egyszercsak a zene félig elhalt, és a dalszöveg helyett válogatott szitokáradat tört ki a torkán.

- Még neked áll feljebb?! – morgott rá újra Ishida. – Miért nem tudsz csak segíteni? Hamarabb hazamehetnél te is, te ostoba!

Grimmjow utálkozva bámult rá osztálytársára, majd kirántott a srác kezéből a fülhallgatója másik szárát, amit elvett tőle.

- Nem fogok takarítani, már mondtam – közölte magát is meghazudtolóan nyugodt hangon.

- Van bármi különösebb okod rá, vagy csak simán nyafogsz megint? – kérdezte Ishida, miközben a seprűt erős marokkal szorította. A kékhajú takarítóeszköze még mindig ott hevert a túlsófalnak támasztva, ahol az órák végén hagyták. Aznap ők ketten voltak beosztva az osztály kitakarításával, de a fenegyerek sosem a segítőkészségéről volt híres. Amikor először kaptak meg párban egy feladatot, már akkor is meglepte, hogy Ishida szembe mer szállni vele. Hogy ő nem csak kiszolgálja és elvégzi a munkát egyedül, ahogy mindenki más. Sosem volt ilyen. Mindig is fura és idióta volt. Többek között Grimmjow is ezért kezelte őt másképp, mint a többieket. Bár mondhatnánk, hogy beszélő viszonyba kerültek, a bandatag továbbra sem mutatott soha együttműködést.

- Én nem végzek női munkát. Az neked való, öreganyó! – vágott vissza idegesen, majd azonnal felállt a székéről. Egy ideig farkasszemet nézett Ishidával, majd egyszerre hagyták abba a nonverbális csatározást. – Én mentem haza. – A vállára kapta a táskáját és készült kimenni, amikor Ishida utána szólt.

- Kösz a segítséget, seggfej!

Ha más viselkedne így vele, annak már beleépítette volna az arcát az aszfaltba. A szemüvegesre sosem lett kimondottan agresszív. Nem érdekelte, ha ő tesz valamit ellene.

Egész hazafelé vezető úton azon gondolkodott, hogy Ishidának mire fel van ekkora arca. Ő sosem rettent meg tőle. Sem ő, sem Kurosaki soha. Minden értelmes ember elkerüli a Grimmjowfajta emberek, mert már csak egy összetűzéssel is bekerülhet a köztudatba. Sokan csak azért nem foglalkoztak vele, vagy kerülték el őt és a többi bandatagot, mert féltek tőle. Éppen ezen elmélkedett, amikor valaki a nevét kiáltotta az utca túlsófeléről. Kicsit legeltette a szemét az utcaképen, míg észrevette, hogy az egyik bandatársa, Yylfordt Granz áll ott.

Nem mozgósította magát, megvárta, amíg a srác maga sétál át hozzá.

- Mit akarsz, Granz? – vetette oda mogorván.

- Csak tájékoztatni jöttem – vonta meg a vállát a szőke. Önelégülten elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a kék hajú türelmetlen tekintetét. – Aizen-sama zabos ránk… vagyis pontosabban rád, amiért elcseszted a múltkori balhét.

- Mondtam már, hogy az nem az én hibám volt – sziszegte a fogai között idegesen.

- Ch – röhögött fel Yylfordt. – Na persze! Kevés voltál te Kurosakihoz, csak szégyelled, mi? – Hangosan szórakozott rajta egészen addig, míg Grimmjow megragadta a vállainál fogva. A szőke ki akart bújni a szorításból, de nem sikerült neki. A mellettük álló sorház falának lökte, majd a jobb alkarját a nyakának támasztotta. A kék hajú dühös arca ismét gúnyos mosolyba váltott át, ahogy a bandatársa vergődött a kezei közt.

- Ó, igen? Nem engem intézett el egy kislány!

- Ro… hadék… - hörögte a Yylfordt, mire Grimmjow elengedte. Köhécselve kapott a nyakához begörnyedt testtel, miközben eltávolodott a kék hajútól. – Ezért még megfizetsz! – ordította az arcába.

- Csak rajta – tárta szét a karjait. – Itt vagyok. Fizess meg most!

- Egyszer elkaplak, köcsög! – vetette oda, majd jobbnak látta odébb állni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nincsenek egy súlycsoportban.

- Én is így gondoltam… barom – rázta a fejét Grimmjow, majd nem törődve a kíváncsi, vagy megrettent tekintetekkel a körülöttük álló emberektől, tovább indult hazafelé.

Estefelé éppen a vacsoráját próbálta összedobni. Általában csak vizslatta azokat a recepteket, amelyeket az anyja írt neki le még régen - mielőtt elköltözött otthonról, a középiskola miatt - majd inkább csak bedobott a mikroba egy félkész ételt és azt ette meg.

Aznap is csak félrerakta a kis füzetecskét, majd inkább fogta a félkészrizs zacskóját és letépte foggal a nejlon sarkát, míg a másik kezével egy tál után kutatott a kicsike konyhájának egyik kicsi szekrényében. Miközben borította ki a rizst, megcsörrent a telefonja. Béna mozdulatokkal, de fel tudta venni fél kézzel is.

- Mi van?! – köszönt bele idegesebben, hiszen már rég elmúlt nyolc. Miért hívják ilyenkor?

- Grimmjow? Otthon vagy? – Egy nagyon sunyi hanggal kellett szembesülnie. Ugyan számot nem jelzett ki a készülék, de tudta, hogy Luppi az, felismerte. Egyike volt azon tagoknak, akiket nagyon nem kedvelt a bandából. Sokakkal volt így. Persze, Luppi még így is nagyon az elején volt a fekete listájának, mivel egy kis szervezkedéssel kihasználta Grimmjow egy nehéz időszakát és a helyére lépett a bandában. Keveseket utált nála jobban.

Akiket pedig mégis elviselt, azokat egy kezén megszámolta. Különös módon Yylfordt Granz is közéjük tartozott. Haverok voltak, de különleges, kiélezett kapcsolatban álltak, mivel a bandát válságok érték, mióta egy balesetben, nem sokkal azelőtt kinyírták az egyik társukat, Di Roy-t. Különösképpen senki sem bírta őt, de az eset mindenkit megváltoztatott. Ráébredtek, mennyire pengeélen táncol az életük, amikor olyasmikbe keverednek, amibe nem kellene. Yylfordt is ekkor kezdett el óvatos lenni és vigyáznia arra, mit csinál, ellenben a kék hajúval, aki önmaga maradt, így végül ő lépett Di Roy helyébe, mint kirekesztett.

- Mit akarsz? – vetetette mogorván a telefonba Grimmjow.

- Ugyan, Grimm-chan, de goromba vagy! – Érződött Luppi hangján, hogy nagyon élvezi a helyzetét. Elégedett volt, feltehetőleg saját magával. – Pedig én ajándékot hoztam neked! – A háttérből furcsa zajok szűrődtek ki. Valaki felordított, míg másik ketten újabb csattanásokkal hallgattatták el.. – Csendesebben ott, hé! Telefonálok! – teremtette le őket Luppi.

Grimmjow érezte, ahogy egyre idegesebb lesz. Különös érzés terült el a testében, amit nem tudott megmagyarázni. Valahol, a tudatalattija mélyén minden beszűrődő hangot felismert, de egyelőre nem tudta arcokhoz párosítani őket. Túl messzire voltak a telefontól. Túl messze.

- Itt hagyom a házad előtt, hogy megtaláld, rendben? – duruzsolta Luppi vidáman.

- Nem értem, miért nem vihettük a folyosóra – morogta valaki közvetlenül a fiú mellett. – Szívesen tanulmányoztam volna a viselkedését, amikor meglátja.

- Nem az volt a terv – vágta rá Luppi.

Granz. – kapott észbe a kék hajú. – Szayelaporro Granz, Yylfordt öccse.

Még mindig nem tudott megszólalni. Szörnyen érezte magát. A mobilt csak ledobta a pultra, majd rohant is ki a konyhából. A bejárati ajtaját feltépte, végigszáguldott a folyosón, majd szinte kivetette magát az utcára. Tekintetével a sötétséget pásztázta, az után kutatva, mit hagyhattak ott neki. Most mit akartak csinálni ellene?

Erős lihegést hallott a balkeze felől, majd az egyik fa tövében meglátta az „ajándékot".

Ishida Uryuu-t háttal a fa törzsének kötözték, miközben a tövében ült. Fejét fáradtan lehorgasztotta, míg testét több seb és ronda ütésfolt is tarkította. Iskolai ingét viselte még mindig, illetve annak maradványait, mivel az már csak egy rongydarab maradt belőle, valamint a fél cipőjét is elveszítette.

Grimmjow eltorzult arccal rohant ki az útra, hátha utolérheti még az ellenségeit.

Az utca végén éppen behajtott egy autó, a lehető legnagyobb sebességgel, egyre távolodva a tett helyszínétől.

- LUPPIII!

Grimmjow egy különös, dobbanó hangra ébredt. Nem telt bele sok másodpercbe és erős fájdalom nyilallt a tarkójába, amit nem tudott hová tenni, csak értetlenül felüvöltött. Egy perc is eltelt, mire realizálta, hogy mi történt.

Miután eloldozta Ishidát a fától, besegítette a lakásába. Szegény srácot alaposan megverték, hogy ezzel is a bandatársuknak ártsanak, mintsem a szerencsétlen áldozatnak. Valahogy megtudták, hogy Grimmjow antiszociális viselkedése és az emberek elutasítását eredményező agresszív magatartása megtörni látszott a szemüveges irányába, így rajta töltötték ki tehetetlen és erős dühüket.

Ellátta minden sebét. Az egyiket még össze is varrta neki – volt gyakorlata, mivel önmagát gyakran foltozta be. Mindezek után orvosságot kent a sebekre és lefektette a sérültet a futonjára, ahol rövidesen el is aludt. Nem nagyon tudott mit kezdeni magával, így végül letelepedett mellé a padlóra, de úgy tűnik, elaludt, minek következtében feldőlt a teste és alaposan beverte a fejét.

Ishida mozgolódni kezdett a hangja nyomán. Szemeit lassan kinyitotta, majd fejét ide-oda forgatta, ugyanis nem ismerte fel a helyet. Azon nyomban megpróbált felállni, de a mellkasába nyilalló fájdalomtól kétrét görnyedt.

- Ne mocorogj! Lehet, hogy eltört egy, vagy több bordát – szólt rá a ház ura.

A fekete hajú értetlenül bámult rá, miközben a legfájdalmasabb sérüléseit fogta le.

- Jól sejthetem, hogy kik kaptak el? – kérdezte, majd elkezdett kezével a szemüvege után tapogatózni. Nyilván nem találhatta, hiszen a Nap még nem kelt fel, a kék hajú pedig nem akart villanyt kapcsolni, hogy az ne zavarja meg a sérültet. Sötétség uralkodott még odabent. Grimmjow lenyúlt maga mellé, ahová az eszközt tette, majd átnyújtotta tulajdonosának. - Kösz – motyogta Ishida, majd fel is rakta

- Az én bandám volt – bólintott végül. – A Lidércek voltak.

- Egész Karakura veletek van elfoglalva, mert mostanában egyre többet mozgolódtok. De azt nem gondoltam, hogy civileket vertek meg – morogta fájdalmas mosollyal a srác. Elfojtott nevetés rázta meg a testét, ami kiújította a fájdalmakat. Felszisszent az érzéstől.

- Nehogy azt hidd – rázta a fejét Grimmjow. – Ez nem az erőfitogtatásáról szól a város ellen. Bénák vagytok, ha még nem jöttetek rá. Ez az egész egy hatalomjáték – magyarázta tovább. – A vezetőnk, Aizen az egész országra ki akarja terjeszteni a feketepiaci ügyleteit, minket alkalmazva. Téged is valójában emiatt kaptak el. Útban voltunk nekik. A Lidércek között van egy kasztrendszer, aminek a tetején Aizen áll, de ezt vágod, nem?

- Ja.

- Na, a két alvezetője Ichimaru és Tousen. A közvetlenül alattuk lévő réteg az Espada. Ebben tízen vannak. Én is espada voltam, de elvették tőlem a tisztséget. Azt hitték, hogy vissza akarom szerezni a címem és úgy gondolták, ha megfélemlítenek engem, akkor meggondolom magam. Látták, hogy veled beszélgetek a legtöbbet, ezért kiszemelhettek. Ezért ezer bocs – alázatában a tarkóját vakargatva hajtotta le a fejét.

Amint rájött, mit cselekszik, egyből kiegyenesedett és megkeményítette magát. Érezte, hogy az utóbbi időben szokatlanul elpuhult.

- Ilyen fontos ember voltál? – döbbent le teljesen Ishida.

- Ez az, megragadtad a lényeget – fortyogott a másik. – Nem zavar, hogy ritkaságszámba-menően kértem tőled bocsánatot, bazmeg? – ordította le a fejét.

- Jól van már! – bosszankodott a fekete hajú. – Kösz!

- Különben meg, még most is fontos ember vagyok. – Ishida hitetlenkedő tekintetére folytatta. – Nem tűnt fel, hogy péppé vertek? Ha nem lennék fontos, nem tartanának tőlem és nem támadnák meg a haveromat!

- Jól van, persze – nevetett fel Uryuu, majd elkezdett kibújni a takarója alól.

- Hová mész?

- A mosdóba – felelte. – Megmondanád, hol van?

- Jobb ajtó – sóhajtotta a kék hajú, mire Ishida, ugyan kicsit bicegve, de el is indult.

_Nem hibáztatott_ – gondolta hitetlenül Grimmjow. Azt hitte, hogy miután felébred, minimum leszedi a fejét, amiért így elbántak vele miatta, de nem így tett. Csak tudomásul vette a dolgokat. De miért? Miért nem kelt ki magából és bánta meg, hogy kapcsolatba került vele.

Gondolatmeneteit félbeszakította egy különös zaj, ami a fürdőszobájából eredt. Azonnal felpattant és odasietett. Ishidát félig a földön fekve találta, miközben a csap szélébe kapaszkodott.

- Ember, élsz még? – Azonnal a segítségére sietett és talpra állította. Jobb karját átvetette a vállán, hogy visszajuttathassa a futonhoz. Abban a pillanatban örült, hogy olyan kicsi a lakása, így kevesebb távolságot kellett megtenniük.

- H… jólh… vhagyokh… - lihegte Ishida. Nagyon fáradtnak tűnt, arcát pedig fájdalmas grimaszba vágta. – Csakh… megszédültem… - Teljes testsúlyával Grimmjowra nehezedett, mert azt a kis utat sem bírta ki.

A kék hajú óvatosan a futonhoz segítette, majd nagyon lassú mozdulatokkal próbálta meg először csak leültetni őt.

- Be kellene vinnem téged a kórházba… - motyogta inkább magának, mintsem Ishidának, de a fiú azonnal reagált rá.

- Nem kell! – Grimmjowt meg is lepte a hirtelen válasza. Azt gondolta, túl rossz bőrben van, hogy beszéljen. – Jó lesz itt. Csak pihennem kell.

- Téged nagyon durvát szétütöttek! Kezelni kellene.

- Nem – rázta a fejét bágyadtan. Sikerült minden nehézség nélkül leülniük, ennek ellenére Ishida még mindig nem tudta megtartani a saját súlyát, azért Grimmjow mellkasának dőlt. A kék hajút ugyan ez feszélyezte egy kicsit, de nem tolta el magától. Valahogy nem is volt ellenére a dolog. – Nem akarok kórházba menni. Tudod, az apámé a hely, nem szívesen megyek oda. Szeretnék itt maradni. Nálad.

- Akkor maradj – bólintott a bűnöző, holott tudta, hogy a sötétben ezt nem láthatja.

- Grimmjow…

- Mondd.

- Én… elég… furán érzem magam.

- Mi, rosszul vagy? Rám ne hányj! – hökkent meg, és már készült, hogy azonnal a futonra fektesse a fiút, de kiderült, nem volt rá szükség.

- Nem! Idióta… - morogta Ishida. A kék hajú megmosolyogta a mondatot, mert ez az elszólása olyan volt, mintha az igazi Ishida Uryuu beszélt volna, ereje teljében. – Nem erről van szó… csak elég önzőnek érzem magam.

- Miért? Nem bánom, ha a házamban maradsz.

- Még mindig nem erről van szó!

Grimmjow csak elképedten hallgatott el ezúttal. Igazából az előbbi mondatok is csak elhagyták a száját. Sosem mondott volna baromságokat ilyen helyzetben. Igaz, csak saját magának, de bevallotta, hogy ő is különösen kezdte érezni magát.

- Önzőnek érzem magam – kezdtem újra Ishida halkan. Érződött a hangján, hogy már tényleg nagyon fáradt. Rekedten beszélt. – Én… amikor elindultam a suliból, ide akartam jönni hozzád. A bandád csak elkapott itt és összevert. Azt mondták, azért tették, mert utálnak téged… Én… egy picit örültem ennek.

- Kösz… - mosolyogta a kék hajú. Tudta, hogy nem gonosz megjegyzés volt.

- Az iskolában mindig elérhetetlennek tűntél. Azt hittem azért, mert a bandán kívül nem akarsz más kapcsolatokat… de ha ők nem bírják a fejed, akkor erről szó sincs…

- Sokat beszélsz.

- Magamnak akarlak…

- Mi van? – horkant fel meglepettségében.

- Jól hallottad – jelentette ki Ishida.

Saját erejéből felemelte a karjait és Grimmjow vállaira tette a kezeit.

- Ishida…? – Grimmjow teljesen ledöbbent, mert a sötétben csak a körvonalait észlelte, de látta, hogy közeledik hozzá. Már érezte az arcán a leheletét.

- Önző vagyok… igaz? – tette fel a kérdést, ami már régóta fogalmazódott benne. Megállt ott és nem mozdult tovább. Elbizonytalanodott.

Grimmjow szíve egyre hevesebben vert, de amikor látta Ishidát megtorpanni, mintha elégedetlenséget érzett volna. _Hogy ő önző-e? _– gondolta Grimmjow. – _Megverték miattam és még ő az önző? Nem… Bazmeg, egyszer én is lehetek önző, nem?_

Mielőtt kettőt gondolhatott volna, teste előre lendült, míg Ishidát erősen megtartotta a derekánál fogva. Száját erőteljesen az övére nyomta, miközben érzések kavalkádja játszódott le „odabent". Boldog volt. Sosem hitte volna, de tényleg boldogságot érzett.

Vagy fél perc múltán váltak szét lihegve. A kék hajú teljes arcszélességében mosolygott. Abban a pillanatban az sem érdekelte, hogy a banda következő akciójában mi fog vele, vagy Ishidával történni. Életében egyszer a pillanatnak élt.

Ishida fáradtan a vállára hajtotta a fejét, mire ő kicsit gyengén, de átölelte.

- Nem… - mondta ki hangosan az első gondolatát Grimmjow. – Nem vagy önző.


End file.
